ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Assault On New York (Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes)
That Event Appears In Universe XP Kingdom Hearts: Rise Of The Combiners. Neo Darkside Attacks On New York City And Sora Battled Tripod Zarak. Later In 9/11 Attacks, Neo Darkside Summoned All Decepticons Transform TO evil Combiners And Sora Attack To The End Of Threat. Story Fight On New York Part 1 Neo Darkside Awakened When Galvatron And Tripod Zarak Meeting for Sora, And His Powerlinx. Sailor Moon Surrender To Aerialbots, Intense Powered For Wing, Optimus Taking The Matrix Of Leadership, Into Evil Decepticon Matrix. So Peter Griffin Hold on Fire With Decepticon Targetmaster Drones, Although Wing Look The Decepticons And Tripod Zarak Used The Small Seed Opens Of Weapons And Heartless Troops And Robots Combine To An Evil Decepticon Combiner Leader.... Neo Darkside! Sora Transform To Flying Assault Car And Flew Away. Aerialbots Combine To Superion And Transform To Flying Battlestar. Fight On The City The Evil Decepticons Called Seventh Named Ursula, Hexxus And Jafar. Hexxus Summoned Chimera Sludge, Jafar And Ursula Summoned Heartless Flame Divers, And Fat Bandits, The Tripod Zarak Engaged For Cannons, The Warfare Against With Protectobot Defensor Attacked Dark Follower. Drag Strip Firing Assaults Of The Weaponry, Vanishes To Human Soldiers. As Team Rocket Transform to Powerlinx As Mega Rocket, And Inuyasha's Friends Became Powerlinx Soldiers, Sora Assault On Aerialbots. Fighting For Nuclear Mini-Bomb, Arcee Attack Unversed Walking Engines And Wheel masters. The Mini Nuke Will Disintergrated Ursula And Jafar, And Brooklyn Bridge Is Recently Vanished. The Evil Decepticons Flew Away, And War Is Over. In The Ballroom Of The New york, Sora Will Uses Autobots And Uses For it's Plan. Fight On New York Part 2 Ready For Battle When Sora Will Fly On Starship Over to 9/11 City, Wing, And His Friends Will Go For Powerlinx, Kagoyasha And His Powerlinx Troops Will Ready For its Own Battle. The Assault Will Run For It's Revenge, Tripod Leader And Galvatron Awakens The Evil Decepticon Combiners, There's A Six Evil Villains, Menasor, Bruticus, Abominus, Seacons, And Devastator, And Predaking Ride Over Summon its Decepticon Enemies, Toonation The Powerlinx Autobot Leader Confirmed All Like Heroic Wreckers, Somewhere Skyblast that Meeting With Sora, The Attack Of All Decepticons Will Shook Appear, Mega-Titan Combined With Rock, Ice, Lava, And Wind Titans, Transform To Powerlinx Bomber. Which It Will but The War Will Began. Autobot VS. Decepticons The Tripod Leader, Galvatron, And Neo Darkside Calls Decepticon Combiner Teams Like Terrorcons, Predacons, Seacons, Constructicons, Combaticons, And Stunticons. Overacted In New York Of 9/11 And Ready For Battle. Abominus Attack With Autobot Starships, Aerialbots Fight Of Piranacon. Sky Lynx Will Decapitated Kyomos' Head, Serenity Maximus Kick Apart Decepticons. Kagome And Inuyasha Will Double Take Down Unversed Concert Rock Master. Tentakill In Kraken Gun As an Powermaster Optimus. Powermasters Will Engages For it. And Sam and Max Attack With Bruticus, And A targetmaster Shooting Bruticus' Eyes. Then Frollo Fight Off Marco Bellies, Ironhide Vanish All Villainous Human Soldiers. Although Tuxedo Mask Fight Off Vanitas, And Uses To Disintergrate Evil Keyblade. However, Tuxedo Mask Will Ultimately Banished Vanitas. Master Xehanort Ravaged Within Serenity Maximus. Computron Prime Zapped Out Decepticon Enemies. And How Did Look Vanitas Turned Old is. Tuxedo Mask Met Old Vanitas And Dies, Mask And Serenity Used How To Defeat Decepticons Is. Final End On World Of Darkness, Decepticon Tripod Leader Ultimately Used On Giant UFO. However, It Will Control That Giant Unidentified Flying Object. The Ginormous Alien Object Became An Dragonlike Monster Known As Trypticon. Sora, Dave Felis, And Peter Griffin Shocked Over The Monstrosity. Due To Uses Decepticon Enemies, Activated Will Not Happening. Sora, Peter Griffin And Dave Felis Jump Over The Huge Dragon, Fighting Decepticon Tripod Leader, And Dave, And Peter Will Destroy Decepticon Heart. Suddenly, Piranacon Fighting With Computron And Kills Seacon's Leg, And Abominus Transform To Long Range Howitzer, Uses Assault Bombs To Explosion For Terrorcon Enemy. Serenity Maximus Fight Off Neo Darkside, However, The Enemy Fight To Kill Galvatron And Chomped By Devastator. Fighting Stranged Over Trypticon And Sora And Friends Run Away To World. And Tripod Leader Flew Away. All Seven Decepticon Combiners Will Destroyed Forever, And Trypticon Was Destroyed. Although Autobots Escaped Away... Although It Will Saved Once Again. Information Characters Main, Gestalt, Major Protagonists 8.jpg|Autobot Supreme Commander Sora Gandalf-the-grey.jpg|Albus Dumbledore TFA Sentinel Prime promoimage.jpg|Sentinel Prime Optimus-prime-transformers-movie.jpg|Autobot Commander Optimus Prime Digger.jpg|Digger the Owl 210px-Superion studioox.jpg|Superion 300px-G1Defensor-VisualWorks.jpg|Protectobot Defensor 1.jpg|Patrick Star Aqua.png|Aqua TERRA1.png|Terra 3.png|Ventus Helix Dragonoid.jpg|Autobot God Summoner Ultra Christ 626.png|Stitch Remy.jpg|Remy 082-Odu-Bathx.jpg|Odu-Bathax 300px-Lion 007.png|Maximal Trooper 1216679134666 f.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa Lg-promo-brandy-and-mr-whiskers-1 16423.jpg|Lieutenants Brandy and Mr. Whiskers Dave-the-Barbarian-ds01.jpg|Dave The barbarian Heroes4Hire.gif|Luke Cage & Iron Fist 1219238-0jack large.jpg|Jack Cayman Impactor Autopedia.jpg|Autobot Impactor SandstormAutobot1.jpg|Autobot Sandstorm 412px-DW G1Broadside.jpg|Autobot Wrecker broadside DW Countdown to Extinction Springer.jpg|Autobot Gladiator Springer Kup tale.jpg|Autobot Sergent Kup 434px-Ironhideg1guido.jpg|Autobot Weapon Specialist Ironhide PrimeProblem Jazz is in the way.jpg|Autobot Jazz 387px-TheRouteOfAllEvil Elita One.jpg|Autobot Elita One 347.jpg|Autobot Shippo Autobot.png|Autobot Female Commander Sailor moon Autobot.png|Major captain Lennox Autobot.png|Lord Artilleryman Sa-amy-rose-03.jpg|Autobot Amy Rose 500full.gif|Knuckles the Echinda Peppy i 6183.jpg|Autobot Peppy Hare Foxbrawl 2.jpg|Fox McCloud Dante.jpg|Master Dante SonicCharacterImage.png|Sonic the Hedgehog 232683-shin3art008 large.jpg|The Demi-Fiend Terrafin.jpg|Terrafin Soul Eater.png|Soul Eater Iron-man.jpg|Autobot Technology Hero Iron Man Teen Titans Raven wig ver 01-4-03.jpg|Autobot Raven Bloo5ve.jpg|Bloo Main, Gestalt, Major Antagonists Viking chief.jpg|Viking Commanders Godzilla2000-36.jpg|Godzilla Prime (Ghost Head) Arawn.jpg|Arawn (Suddenly Destroyed By Optimus Prime) 250px-ROTF-Ravagefires.jpg|Decepticon Wildcat Ravage 175px-Mtmte1 rumble robotmode.jpg|Decepticon Rumble Tud2_audio_disruptor_waves.jpg|Decepticon Soundwave Tud3_starscream_smirkiest.jpg|Decepticon Starscream 300px-Bruticusg1guido.jpg|Combaticon Bruticus 300px-Menasor studioox.jpg|Stunticon Menasor 200px-Abominus1.jpg|Terrorcon Abominus Constructicon Devastator.jpg|Constructicon Devastator 300px-Quint.jpg|Quintesson Master Quint Tripod.jpg|The Quintesson Tripods 379655-hades super.jpg|Hades 11253.gif|Shere Khan Neo Darkside.jpg|Decepticon Neo Darkside 1236.jpg|Decepticon Hexxus (Killed By Zathura) Tripod leader.jpg|Decepticon Tripod Leader StarscreamsGhost Galvatron smoking.jpg|Decepticon Master Galvatron Decepticon.jpg|Chaomos Decepticon.jpg|Mega-Titan Decepticon.jpg|Decepticon Queen Beryl SP-02.jpg|Decepticon Zira Shan-Yu.png|Decepticon Shan-Yu TrypticonAnimated.jpg|Decepticon Dragon/Dinosaur Hybrid Trypticon 34o3hgm.jpg|Giant Enemy Crab 457px-G1Dirge MTMTE.jpg|Decepticon Dirge MMP2 Thrust at HQ.jpg|Decepticon Thrust 300px-RamjetG1.jpg|Decepticon Ramjet 200px-WFC Slipstream bot.jpg|Decepticon Slipstream TripleTakeover Blitzwing coach.jpg|Decepticon Landmaster 348558-neyla_large.jpg|Decepticon Neyla FFOD1-Scourgeface.jpg|Decepticon Sweepbomber Morgana.jpg|Decepticon Morgana Mortla kombat.jpeg|Decepticon Scorpion Vega by mawnbak-d36i6ge.jpg|Vega Specspidey ep14b.jpg|Decepticon Mind Controller Mysterio Kraken-cthulhu.jpg|Decepticon Cthulu ShaoKahn Render.jpg|Decepticon Muscle Man Shao Kahn Slushhead-motu1.jpg|Slushhead Ganondorf twilight.jpg|Decepticon Ganondorf 365px-Skyquake.jpg|Decepticon Skyquake Militron.png|Militron 300px-G1Sunstorm-Yoshioka.jpg|Decepticon Sunstorm 200px-Lupay.jpg|Decepticon Hypnotizer Lupay Dr Heinz.jpg|Decepticon Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz Megavolt.jpg|Decepticon Electric Master Megavolt Santa-or-satan.jpg|Santatron Claustrophobion 300px-Clockwerk.jpg|Master Clockwerk 37349 Sly2.jpg|Decepticon Sly Cooper 250px-Panda King.jpg|Decepticon Flameblast Panda King 279723-mzruby1 large.jpg|Mz. Ruby 180px-Mugshotns4.png|Decepticon Muggshot Raleigh.png|Sir Raleigh Overlord-II-Wallpaper-8.jpg|Decepticon Overlord Knight char_12533.jpg|Decepticon Tormak Soul slammer.jpg|Hawaiian Decepticon Soul Shadow Slammer 300px-Optimusshatteredsipher.jpg|Evil Optimus Primax 300px-Aries.png|Horrorscopicon Ariex 300px-Taurus.png|Horrorscopicon Terrorus 300px-Cancer.png|Horrorscopicon Cancer X 300px-Scorpio.png|Horrorscopicon Scorpionix 300px-Gemini.png|Horrorscopicon Geminiscene 300px-Leo.png|Horrorscopicon Leohardo 300px-Capricorn.png|Horrorscopicon Capricornius 300px-Virgo.png|Horrorscopicon Virgontica 300px-Libra.png|Horrorscopicon Librax 300px-Pisces.png|Horrorscopicon Piscentence 300px-Apollo.png|Horrorscopicon Leader Apollocalyspe 300px-Sagitarius.png|Horrorscopicon Sagitterrorius 300px-Aquarius.png|Horrorscopicon Aquariuism 300px-Luna.png|Horrorscopicon Lunatix Sgjazzbio.jpg|Jawfire Ts.jpg|Bullstrip Shattered Goldbug.jpg|Bee Chaos 200px-SGWarpath Reunification5.jpg|Treads 250px-Sideswipe(SG).jpg|Whirlspeed 200px-Ricochet.jpg|Sideways 200px-SG-Broadside.jpg|Spaceblast 200px-SG Wheeljack.jpg|Landpoint K.I.A. W.I.A. Quotes Galvatron: I'm Sorry About Your Religion of our Worlds, Five of the Commanders. Sora: We Will about Your Wreckage in life, Galvatron! Quintesson Master: No One... Has Never Heard From Again! Rick O'Connell: Of course Something must Have Gone Wrong! Artilleryman: I Won't Let Us off the Sailor scout Commander. Tripod Leader: Well it will giving a Powered Orders. Decepticons, Seize Them! (Decepticon Surrenders to Its Heroes) Quintesson Master: I Have... Vixerion: Guilty Or Inno-- Sailor Mercury: Don't Do it! Starscream: You Know the War... Chimera Spirit Of Destruction Hexxus where it Worked But I Will. Shoot Him! Sailor Moon: NO! (Decepticons inbound where it Will Feared Evil) Quintesson Master: Only That Will it Sacrifice But Nothing. Optimus Prime: But Will it Will Stop The Decepticon Arawn and I Will Blown Cauldron into Shreds!? Tidal Wave: Arise The Gestalts! Category:Events Category:Universe XP Kingdom Hearts Category:It's not going to exist in the Nostradamus Effect you know